<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pink (hair) means Love by ShelbyGT500</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940259">Pink (hair) means Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShelbyGT500/pseuds/ShelbyGT500'>ShelbyGT500</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hair color matters when it comes to love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:54:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShelbyGT500/pseuds/ShelbyGT500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your hair shows your emotions and the best is the one when you fall in love your hair turns pink.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hair color matters when it comes to love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pink (hair) means Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance POV<br/>
In 5th grade we learn all about our hair and why it shows our emotions. It's really complicated and unless you study it most don't care. All they care about is what the colors mean.<br/>
Blue is sad<br/>
Red is angry<br/>
Green is disgust<br/>
Purple is confusion<br/>
Orange is scared<br/>
Yellow is surprised<br/>
Your Normal hair is happy<br/>
And the most important is pink which means love<br/>
They say your hair only turns pink once when you find that you love someone and you want to be with them the rest of your life. I love all those stories and so did my family. I have never tried to hide my emotions, it's always been who I am. My mama always told me and all my siblings how happy she was that we all were growing big and healthy, and how she couldn’t wait to meet who we fell in love with. And I'm sad she will never get the chance too.<br/>
“Hey Lance, your hair is blue, what's wrong?” Hunk asked where he was still sitting across from me.<br/>
“I was thinking about my mom again,” I say softly looking down. He hums to himself for a couple minutes and I realize he wants more. “I was thinking about our hair and about how I still haven’t found someone to love yet,” I continue with.<br/>
“Well you can't rush that, you and I both know it will happen when it happens,” he laughs softly to try and lighten the mood.<br/>
“I know but you already found Shay and Pidge for whatever reason fell in love with computers,” I huff out. Now Hunk was laughing long and hard turning some attention towards then in the college library.<br/>
“She is a peculiar one but she already explained that her hair would never turn pink for another living creature so at least she has something,” he says, still laughing. We end the conversation there and go back to studying.</p><p> </p><p>Keith POV<br/>
I was racing to class a couple of weeks ago because I was going to be late again when I ran into someone. It was the prettiest boy I’ve ever seen with tan skin and blue eyes. After that I’ve seen him everywhere I go, the coffee shop, the library and around the halls. I’ve been crushing on him for a while now and yet I still haven't learned his name.<br/>
I blame myself because I could easily go and ask but I might come off as stalkery. Like what do you say to the boy you ran into then see everywhere, Hey you're cute, I’ve been seeing you around and I wanted to know your name... Uh no. I would sound like a stalker. And it's not like Shiro or Adam are any help. So now I’m sitting in our library watching his friend laugh at something he said after I noticed that pretty boy's hair was blue, at least it’s not anymore. He should never be sad…<br/>
I'm so screwed.<br/>
~ ~ ~<br/>
After months of not running late, here I am again racing to class. I'm almost to the door when I slam into something hard. I fall to the ground and my papers scatter across the ground. When I look up I see pretty boy staring back at me.<br/>
“Are you alright?” he asks as he stares down at me. I blankly stare back at him as he crouches down to my level. I nod my head as he starts to pick up my papers and I reach out to grab them. He rises up again and holds out his hand with a big smile. “I’m Lance by the way.”<br/>
I feel my face heating up and my skull start to tingle, and I run. I pass my class and head to the bathroom looking in the mirror. I had pink hair, that only means one thing: I love pretty boy, lance. I splash cold water on my face and hope he didn’t see.</p><p> </p><p>Lance POV<br/>
I stared after the boy with the beanie on his head, when he was out of sight I went to meet Hunk. I can't believe he was angry when he ran into me. I only got a small glimpse of his hair but I’m sure it was red. Every time I see him after that his hair is red and it's so confusing.<br/>
“Dude what are you so confused about?” Hunk questioned for the 10th time this week.<br/>
“Leave him alone, his brain can’t handle that someone doesn’t like him, poor soul.” Pidge mocked from Hunks bed. Hunk swiveled in his desk chair and gave a pointed look at Pidge. “Sorry.. Don’t kick me off your bed.. I'm comfortable.” she squeaks before she shuffles around again.<br/>
“Come on he ran into me. I mean I didn’t apologize but I asked if he was ok. And as soon as he stood up, he ran. And now every time I see him he’s running the other direction with hair all red.” I say as I flop back in my bed staring at the ceiling.<br/>
“Maybe it isn’t red,” Hunk suggests.<br/>
“What other color could it be,” I say glancing up. I can see Pidge giving Hunk a look and they both decide to drop the subject.<br/>
~ ~ ~<br/>
After two months I had enough seeing as Hunk and Pidge were not going to help me. I decided to wait where I ran into him, I was only waiting for about 10 minutes give or take when I see the boy in the beanie walking my way. I put myself right against the wall so he doesn’t see me right away. When he stood right in front of me I grabbed his arm and before he could pull away I yanked his beanie off his head. When I caught his eye he freaked out and a second later I realized why. His hair didn’t turn red but pink, why after so long of hating me he loved me?<br/>
It was my turn to run with the beanie still in my hand. I ran to me and Hunk’s room. I was out of breath and couldn’t think. As soon as I arrive I notice pidge on my bed so I flop onto Hunk’s bed.<br/>
“Ummmm,” I lookup and see them both staring at me, “Looks like he is past the point of confusion,” Pidge snickers.<br/>
“Wha-” I start to say and is cut off by Hunk.<br/>
“Your hair is a RAINBOW!” he screams. Pidge is now full on cackling, I’m missing something so I pull out my phone. And my hair is indeed rainbow. But as I'm staring at my reflection I notice the purple is starting to take over more yet the other colors are still.<br/>
“I’m so confused, what's going on? Why was his hair pink? How and why was my hair rainbow?” I grew looking back at them. Hunk is still slightly in shock and Pidge is typing away on her computer.<br/>
“Ok I have solved all your problems,” Pidge speaks up after a moment. I stare at her blankly not following. “I told you I was taking an extra class, right?” I give a small nod and she continues. “Well it's on our hair, a lot more in depth than what we learned in elementary. And fun fact you can feel more than one emotion and show it too. Most of the time people only pay attention to the color that's in front of them. People don’t even pay attention to their roots where they can show the other emotions there.”<br/>
“So lance was feeling all those emotions at once?” Hunk buts in.<br/>
“Yeah either that or he was feeling no emotion and his body couldn’t accept that,” she says giving a weak smile. “As for the other boy’s hair being pink that’s simple he loves you and probably has since that first day.”<br/>
“That doesn’t make sense, his hair should only turn pink when he realizes his love, why does it keep happening?” I say fiddling with my fingers.<br/>
“Oh, that’s because it's unrequited.” she says blankly, “He loves you but you don’t love him, so there are technically two options. One he gets you to fall in love with him. Once your hair turns pink and the feelings are returned his hair wont turn pink anymore when he sees you. Or two he lives with the fact that every time he sees you his hair is pink and moves on with his life.”<br/>
“Why would he want to do the second one and I still don’t get how he can be in love with me.” I utter under my breath.<br/>
“Oh I think I know,” Hunk speaks up, “Remember the beginning of the year you ran into someone, you were so late that you didn’t stop.” I stare at him and then nod frantically because I do remember, could they be the same person. “Well maybe after that day they liked you and then when you ran into you again and you were all nice and introduce yourself they found they loved you”<br/>
“Even if that’s the case, they don’t know me,” I laugh. Now that I understand I need to find a way to talk to him. No matter what I will get to the bottom of this.</p><p> </p><p>Keith POV<br/>
He finally saw my hair and he ran away. I head to class because I can't afford to miss. I have been avoiding him for over two month and now he sees it. I wish he didn’t run away, I wish I could have talked to him. Right after class I run straight to Shiro and Adam’s place to hide out.<br/>
“He hates me.” I scream as I enter.<br/>
“What the..” Shiro starts back but gets interrupted by Adam coughing language. I start to laugh and forget what my original mission was, Adam and Shiro join in too. When the laughter dies I realize why I came here again.<br/>
“Can I hide out here for a couple days?” I ask suddenly. They both raise an eyebrow at me but don’t argue thinking I’ll tell them why later.<br/>
~ ~ ~<br/>
I hid out for two and a half weeks before Adam said enough and had me go back. I regretted not arguing immediately when I got back to campus. Because my first day back in class Lance ambushed me a second time and right away my hair turns pink. He grabbed me again, this time I was more prepared and flipped him to the ground before walking into my class.<br/>
Every day after that for a week I flipped him to the ground and walked into class. I don’t know why he keeps trying but he wont stop. Finally a week later he has stopped trying to ambush me and instead walks me to class. No words are spoken between us and it is awkward because of my hair but he does it all the same. Once we reach my class he gives a wave and a smile and then walks back the way we came. After a week and a half I’m tired of the silence.<br/>
“Hello,” I say when he walks up to me, my hair already pink.<br/>
“Hey, for a while I thought you were mute,” he says, “What's your name?”<br/>
“Not telling,” I respond harshly.<br/>
“Ok, ok,” he looks lost in thought, “What can you tell me then? I want to learn about and of course I’ll offer up anything you want to know about me.” I don’t respond so he continues, “How about you age? And your favorite color?”<br/>
I start to laugh, “My favorite color,” he gives a sheepish nod and I can feel my cheeks heating up. I cough into my hand and turn away, “Blue” and before he can get mad, “ and I’m 20.” At that he brightens up.<br/>
“Well I’m 19 but I turn 20 in a couple months, oh and my favorite color is red.” he cheers happily. So maybe him walking me to class isn’t so bad now, but my hair still ruins it.</p><p> </p><p>Lance POV<br/>
It took a little less than a month to break down his walls, but it was so worth it. He is nice, creative, a little scary but once you get to know him he is a softy, and he is absolutely beautiful. He still won't tell me his name and his hair is pink whenever i'm around but it's fun. He hates horror movies and loves cryptics? Pidge says she likes him already and Hunk thinks he’s nice.<br/>
After three months of knowing I feel myself begin to fall, hard. But my hair still hasn’t turned pink, and it hurts to see him watch my hair constantly waiting. As I’m walking him to class, we were laughing and joking, but I just had to say it and I knew I couldn’t wait any longer.<br/>
“Tell me your name!” I scream at him. He looks taken aback, and then his face turns neutral.<br/>
“Why do you want to know my name?” He says coldly, facing forward.<br/>
“Because you know my name and I have learned everything about you and your name is still a mystery to me and ....” I start to ramble but I can’t stop myself and the next thing I know he’s pulled me down and kissed me. It takes me a minute to register what he was doing and by then he pulled away.<br/>
“Keith” he breathes on my lips and then turns and walks into his class. I don’t even have to look at my hair because I know I love him. It later is confirmed by someone passing by telling me my hair is pink and then when I see Keith, yes I finally learned his name, his hair is black the first time I've ever seen his hair another color.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>